This invention relates generally to control of transmission apparatus, and more particularly, to a linkage and associated structure allowing return of the transmission elements effectively to NEUTRAL position, whenever a manual selector is moved to PARK (BRAKE) position, as well as to NEUTRAL position.
Transmissions conventionally have FORWARD, NEUTRAL and REVERSE selector positions. The absence of a PARK position requires the operator to first shift into neutral and then manually apply the parking brakes in order to safely park the vehicle. This is commonplace in the trucking industry and requires familiarity with this system. However, there is potential for having drivers who are unfamiliar with operating a system of this type, and it is reasonable to consider that such a driver might push the gear selector away from himself/herself as far as it will go, and expect to be in PARK position.
Accordingly, there is need for a mechanical selector for the above-mentioned transmission, that indeed has a PARK/BRAKE position. It is further desirable that the transmission be returned to the NEUTRAL position when the selector indicates "PARK/BRAKE". Simultaneously, a mechanical movement should trigger either an electrical switch or a pneumatic valve in order to thereby apply the vehicle's parking brake device.